Mendoza
Origins Working minimum salary as a coal miner at an early age certainly didn't do Sebastian de Mendoza any favors in life. He hated it and got his break when he and buddies of his got discovered a small amount of unrefined gold while traversing land nooks and crannies. Although they agreed to split its value, it wasn't much and whatever they made wouldn't have been enough for anything big, and Mendoza knew it, so he left them trapped in the mine to their death. He hid the gold never telling anyone about it and citing the death of his coworkers as an accident, causing him to retire from this line of work. He left his job and started drinking and smoking at bars every night, and gambling the gold away. While he did really good at the beginning, he got addicted to it and his gambling habits took away all the resources he had amassed from selling the gold. After another drunken night, he realized he'd been back to square one and needed either a job or to score a hit. He thought about the gold and gathered all the books about mining, gold, finding limited resources. He looked to get a job that includes a lot of travelling, like a sailor and whatever that was going to get him out in the world to search for gold and riches. He accepted a job as deck crew for a boss he didn't like very much, but knew that he could travel the world with him in search for riches. He's been living on a day by day basis ever since. At High Noon When the news broke out that Mendoza had killed a respected businessman, who also happened to be his brother's kid, he ran away, taking any shelter he can get. Many attempted to capture him, but they all ended with gunshot wounds in their bodies. As he was drinking in a bar that didn't have anyone left dare to oppose him, Jordana, a T.1.W. recruit found him and challenged him. Before they can exchange any words, they bar got bombarded by the mafia. Jordana was protected, since Chip (her genetically engineered cub compatriot) had thrown a crystal-infused nanoshield on her just as they began shooting, so she only had a gunshot wound in her 1 leg. She couldn't walk, she was limping. As she made her exit from the back, a mob was there pointing a gun in her head, but Mendoza shot him first, rescuing her. She said that this doesn't change anything and that he's still a wanted man, to which Mendoza didn't even care to reply. She followed him, barely, limping. They could see from far that the whole bar exploded and the mobs thought they've killed everyone. Mendoza wanted Jordana to leave him alone as he had just saved her life, so he should get a free pass. But Chip stripped him from his gun and gave it to Jordana. She told him that even limping, she can still take him on. She accused him of being a selfish, villaneous snake, who killed his own brother's kid. He said that if she buys him a drink, he'll explain everything. And if she doesn't trust him after that, she is free to turn him to the authorities. She acknowledged that he had saved her life, so the explanation better be good...and no tricks. Later that evening, as they were talking and drinking, Mendoza explained that it was his brother who killed his own son and blamed him. He was one of the mafia bosses, who controlled all of South America, with only the public image of being good and gracious and respected. He's actually killed hundreds himself. He explained that he loved the kid and was one of the few joys of life, but his brother was afraid that Mendoza was a bad influence on his son, not making him fearsome and remoreseless like his dad, but rather compassionate and free-thinking. The kid's murder was just a cover-up to cast Mendoza away from society, as he was a terrible influence to the mafia even before he set examples for the younger generation. So he said all he wants now is to drink and wait until he dies. Jordana felt so sad for him and removed his restraints. She asked him to come with her, that he can change, he can be good and he can find other people to influence in a positive way, but he said it's too late for him, claiming he can only find a will to live in a drinking glass. Jordana wanted to convince Mendoza to hunt their brother, capture him alive and make him confess to his crimes. Mendoza didn't agree, as he knew penetrating his brother's defenses was an impossible mission. But after she talked to him about how he'll die alone and not loved by anyone, because everyone will have the wrong impression, a deceitful lie, designed to dishonor him, he appeared to be a little more on par with the idea. He clarified, that he's not blamed for the things he should be, but for the things he shouldn't be and that he really wanted to clear his name, although he said it's impossible to come out of it as a winner. After a tough journey, they finally infiltrated his brother's home and challenged him. He captured Jordana, telling Mendoza to surrender or she'll die. Then, out of nowhere, Rayne appeared out of nowhere and killed him with one shot. 'You're welcome!' - she uttered. Then she disappeared, leaving Jordana and Mendoza against a whole squad of mobsters, who had heard the gunshot. It was tough, but with Chip's help they managed to remain alive, only a bit bruised. When it was all over and T.1.W. had sent Selendis, Trickburst, Kianna and Juli to the scene, they arrested Mendoza and put him in a jail under their jurisdiction. Jordana didn't like it, saying he helped her a lot, but she was told she's lucky not to be in jail too. *''Sonny, you don't wanna do what you're thinkin'!'' *''I will go through you!'' *''I agree with you. But my shotgun does not.'' *''Shit's about to get real!'' *''My name is Sebastian de Mendoza. You killed my father. Prepare to die.'' *#041 - At High Noon *Basically, don't piss this guy off. art_mendoza1.jpg|Mendoza Release Art art_jordana2.jpg|Mendoza snoozing off at Jordana's birthday party early_mendoza1.jpg|Early Lineart Category:Characters